Destroyed
by savanah13
Summary: See my profile for the summary. that is if you can find the summary somewere on my profile. my profile is ver long! its too long to put right here. Rated Teen for later chapters.
1. PreFace

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight:( I wish I did but I DON"T!! I just write about the characters because reality is to boring to handle.

Destroyed

PreFace

Bella pov

My life was over. She took him from me. I was alone with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. I cant go to Jacob now that I'm a vampire. He would just call me a horrilbe blood sucker and tell me if i didn't leave he would tear me limb from limb. Wouldn't he? I don't know!

Why did this happen to me why did that bitch have to come and ruin my perfect eternity?! Edward didn't love me nad now my life is over. I could always go to the vultri. (A/N: sorry if its spelled wrong i dont know how to spell it someone please tell me. thanx) But I really didn't feel like dieing or joining them any time soon. I would only be twenty-two if I was still human.

I guess that leaves me with one choice. I'll go to Jacob and see what he says about me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I got to the boarder of the La Push teritorry I could smell the wolves comming closer. They didn't smell bad to me for some reason they still smelled good even after the transformation. But then all the wolves stopped. All but one started running the other way. I could hear the one who didn't start running transformed back into human form and pulled on a pair of pants then start walking towards me. It was Jacob. I know it. When he emerged from the trees he looked exactly the same except it looked like he had gotten even taller.

"What do you want?" he snareled.

"I just want to talk to you Jacob." I said. He gave me a wierd look the comprehension crossed his face before it got angry again.

"Bella. I see that stupid bloodsucker finally changed you. Where is he now?" he hissed.

"I don't know." I wispered, "He left me for someone else." He looked sad and mad at the same time at my words.

"Why would he do that!?" he yelled, "He changes you then leaves you for the next hot vampire that comes his way!? I'm going to kill him!"

"Jacob calm down. You don't want to transform and then have to get new pants now do you." I said with a small laugh as I saw him shaking.

He laughed then said, "You're right, but what is your reason for comming here?"

"I wanted no needed to see you." I said.

"Why." he replied.

"You're the only friend I have left. That is if you still want to be my friend now that I'm a vampire."

"Of course I do. You're still you no matter what you are." he said then he walked over and gave me a big hug.

"What about your pack? We cant let them know that we're friends." I said when he pulled back.

"The I guess we'll just have to be friends undercover." He wispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty soon being friends undercover became alot more than friends. We were falling in love. It didn't matter to us that we were different species all that mattered was that we had each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella run! They're comming if they find you they'll kill you. Go!" he yelled to me.

"But what about you?" I cried.

"I'll be fine just run!" he said.

I went over to him and kissed him on the lips with more love than I have any other being, then I said, "I love you. Be safe." before I ran away as fast as I could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok basically the preface is just a bunch of different parts of different chapters of the book but oh well. R&R!!!!!!! SAVANAH


	2. Her

Disclaimer : Me: i want to own Twilight!!!

Person on street: you dont..ha ha...

Me: i want too

Person: get over it -they walk away-

Me: -runs home to cry-

Destroyed

Chapter 1: Her

Bella pov

Edward and I were just getting back from hunting when we got a call from the Denali clan. They said that there was a visiting vampire in town and that they had no room for her to stay in, so they wanted to know if she could stay with us. I told Tnya of course she could stay here and then went to go tell Edward.

He was just getting out of the shower. I knocked on the door and said, "Edward can I come in?"

"Of course my love." was his reply. When I walked in he was only weaaring a towel around his waist. I giggled and said, "You better get dressed, we have a visitor comming soon."

He smiled seductively, pulled me to him, and said suggestivly, "But what if I don't want a guest? What if I only want it to be you and me tonight?"

"Well, it's not just you and me tonight, I already told Tanya, that the guest could stay at our house tonight." I said foiling his plan to be alone.

He growled playfully in my ear then said, "Well the guest isn't here yet so they'll just have to wait." Then he spun me around so he could kiss me on the lips, but before he could do or say anything else the doorbell rang.

I said, "You better get dressed." before I ran down the stairs to answer the door.

I opened the door and right there was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She was about 5' 6", with long blonde hair that went to her lower back. It had natural reddish streaks going through it. She was wearing a short mini skirt that went to her mid-thigh, and a red tube-top with a tight jean jacket.

"Hi I'm Seinna." she said in a voice that sounded better than Edward's while sticking out her hand to shake.

"I'm Bella," I said taking her hand, "My husband Edward is upstairs getting dressed."

"Oh, did I interupt something?" She asked looking me up and down.

I laughed and said, "No, its ok we just got back from hunting and he was taking a shower. You didn't interupt anything, even though Edward was trying to start something."

She laughed too and said, "Well guys will be guys."

"Of course." I said, "Come in, I'll show you the room you will be staying in."

"Ok." she replied. I took her up the stairs and down to the third door to the left.

"This will be you're room." I said, "I'll leave you to put your stuff away." I alked down stairs and saw Edward sitting on the loveseat beckoning me to come sit by him. I went and sat down and he started nuzzling my neck. I turned my head, smiling, and kissed him on his forehead. He kissed me on the lips deeply. While we were kissing I heard a knock on the wall. I turned away and saw Seinna standing there she said, "Am I interupting?"

I smiled and said, "Not to much." I heard Edward say so low only I could hear,"But it could've been something." I started giggling. Sienna looked at me like I was crazy. She obviously hadn't heard.

I turned my head sideways to look back at Edward but he was starring at Sienna. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he just kept starring. And thats when I knew that letting this stranger stay in my house was the thing that might just ruin my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry its so short but this chapter was mainly just to introduce Sienna. The next chapters will be longer!! savanah : )


	3. grounded

Hey every1 im sry but im goin 2 be gone from the computer 4 2 weeks...sry 'bout it but im grounded 4 a week then im goin on vaca 4 a week so i wont be on...ill try 2 write as much as i can while im grounded so all i have 2 do when i get back is type up the stuff ok...thanx 4 reading bye pplz... savanah :)


End file.
